Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${9y+y}$
Answer: Combine the ${y}$ terms: 9 y + 1 y = = ( 9 + 1 ) y 10 y { \begin{eqnarray} 9{y} + 1{y} &=& (9 + 1){y} \\ &=& 10{y} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $10y$.